Curl formadd
curl_formadd - добавляет раздел в multipart/formdata HTTP POST Синтаксис #include CURLFORMcode curl_formadd(struct curl_httppost ** firstitem, struct curl_httppost ** lastitem, ...); Описание curl_formadd() используется для добавления разделов при построении multipart/formdata HTTP POST (см. RFC2388). Добавление выполняется по одному разделу до тех пор, пока вы не включите все необходимые значения. Затем вы передаёте указатель firstitem в качестве параметра в опцию CURLOPT_HTTPPOST. Аргумент lastitem изменяется после каждого вызова и служит для быстрого определения конца списка. После lastitem идут реальные аргументы. При первом вызове этой функции оба значения *firstitem и *lastitem должны указывать на NULL. Все связанные со списком данные распределяются самой функцией. Для освобождения ресурсов вы должны вызвать curl_formfree() после выполнения POST-запроса. Using POST with HTTP 1.1 implies the use of a "Expect: 100-continue" header. You can disable this header with CURLOPT_HTTPHEADER as usual. First, there are some basics you need to understand about multipart/formdata posts. Каждый элемент состоит из ИМЕНИ и СОДЕРЖИМОГО. Если элемент подразумевает загрузку файла, то также сохраняются ТИП_СОДЕРЖИМОГО и ИМЯ_ФАЙЛА. Below, we'll discuss what options you use to set these properties in the parts you want to add to your post. The options listed first are for making normal parts. The options from CURLFORM_FILE through CURLFORM_BUFFERLENGTH are for file upload parts. Параметры CURLFORM_COPYNAME : Сопровождается строкой, содержащей имя этого элемента. libcurl копирует эту строку, поэтому вашему приложению не нужно беспокоиться за сохранность данных после выполнения вызова. Если имя не завершается нулём или вы хотите чтобы оно содержало ноль, вы должны указать длину через CURLFORM_NAMELENGTH. Скопированные данные освобождаются вызовом curl_formfree(). CURLFORM_PTRNAME : Сопровождается строкой, содержащей имя этого элемента. libcurl использует этот указатель на данные в вашем приложении, поэтому вы должны позаботиться о его сохранности до завершения операции с формами. Если имя не завершается нулём или вы хотите чтобы оно содержало ноль, вы должны указать длину через CURLFORM_NAMELENGTH. CURLFORM_COPYCONTENTS : Сопровождается указателем на контент этого элемента (на посылаемые данные). libcurl копирует указанные данные, поэтому вашему приложению не нужно беспокоиться за их сохранность после выполнения вызова. Если данные не завершаются нулём или если вы хотите чтобы данные содержали нули, то необходимо указать размер через опцию CURLFORM_CONTENTSLENGTH. Скопированные данные освобождаются вызовом curl_formfree(). CURLFORM_PTRCONTENTS followed by a pointer to the contents of this part, the actual data to send away. libcurl will use the pointer and refer to the data in your application, so you must make sure it remains until curl no longer needs it. If the data isn't NUL-terminated, or if you'd like it to contain zero bytes, you must set its length with CURLFORM_CONTENTSLENGTH. CURLFORM_CONTENTSLENGTH followed by a long giving the length of the contents. Note that for CURLFORM_STREAM contents, this option is mandatory. CURLFORM_FILECONTENT followed by a filename, causes that file to be read and its contents used as data in this part. This part does not automatically become a file upload part simply because its data was read from a file. CURLFORM_FILE followed by a filename, makes this part a file upload part. It sets the filename field to the basename of the provided filename, it reads the contents of the file and passes them as data and sets the content-type if the given file match one of the internally known file extensions. For CURLFORM_FILE the user may send one or more files in one part by providing multiple CURLFORM_FILE arguments each followed by the filename (and each CURLFORM_FILE is allowed to have a CURLFORM_CONTENTTYPE). CURLFORM_CONTENTTYPE is used in combination with CURLFORM_FILE. Followed by a pointer to a string which provides the content-type for this part, possibly instead of an internally chosen one. CURLFORM_FILENAME is used in combination with CURLFORM_FILE. Followed by a pointer to a string, it tells libcurl to use the given string as the filename in the file upload part instead of the actual file name. CURLFORM_BUFFER is used for custom file upload parts without use of CURLFORM_FILE. It tells libcurl that the file contents are already present in a buffer. The parameter is a string which provides the filename field in the content header. CURLFORM_BUFFERPTR is used in combination with CURLFORM_BUFFER. The parameter is a pointer to the buffer to be uploaded. This buffer must not be freed until after curl_easy_cleanup(3) is called. You must also use CURLFORM_BUFFERLENGTH to set the number of bytes in the buffer. CURLFORM_BUFFERLENGTH is used in combination with CURLFORM_BUFFER. The parameter is a long which gives the length of the buffer. CURLFORM_STREAM Tells libcurl to use the CURLOPT_READFUNCTION callback to get data. The parameter you pass to CURLFORM_STREAM is the pointer passed on to the read callback's fourth argument. If you want the part to look like a file upload one, set the CURLFORM_FILENAME parameter as well. Note that when using CURLFORM_STREAM, CURLFORM_CONTENTSLENGTH must also be set with the total expected length of the part. (Option added in libcurl 7.18.2) CURLFORM_ARRAY Another possibility to send options to curl_formadd() is the CURLFORM_ARRAY option, that passes a struct curl_forms array pointer as its value. Each curl_forms structure element has a CURLformoption and a char pointer. The final element in the array must be a CURLFORM_END. All available options can be used in an array, except the CURLFORM_ARRAY option itself! The last argument in such an array must always be CURLFORM_END. CURLFORM_CONTENTHEADER specifies extra headers for the form POST section. This takes a curl_slist prepared in the usual way using curl_slist_append and appends the list of headers to those libcurl automatically generates. The list must exist while the POST occurs, if you free it before the post completes you may experience problems. When you've passed the HttpPost pointer to curl_easy_setopt(3) (using the CURLOPT_HTTPPOST option), you must not free the list until after you've called curl_easy_cleanup(3) for the curl handle. Возвращаемое значение 0 means everything was ok, non-zero means an error occurred corresponding to a CURL_FORMADD_* constant defined in Пример struct curl_httppost* post = NULL; struct curl_httppost* last = NULL; char namebuffer[] = "name buffer"; long namelength = strlen(namebuffer); char buffer[] = "test buffer"; char htmlbuffer[] = "test buffer"; long htmlbufferlength = strlen(htmlbuffer); struct curl_forms forms3; char file1[] = "my-face.jpg"; char file2[] = "your-face.jpg"; /* добавляем нулевой символ в htmlbuffer для демонстрации передачи буфера, содержащего нулевые символы */ htmlbuffer8 = '\0'; /* Добавление раздела имя/контент */ curl_formadd(&post, &last, CURLFORM_COPYNAME, "name", CURLFORM_COPYCONTENTS, "content", CURLFORM_END); /* Добавление раздела имя/контент/тип_контента */ curl_formadd(&post, &last, CURLFORM_COPYNAME, "htmlcode", CURLFORM_COPYCONTENTS, "", CURLFORM_CONTENTTYPE, "text/html", CURLFORM_END); /* Добавление раздела имя/указатель_на_контент */ curl_formadd(&post, &last, CURLFORM_COPYNAME, "name_for_ptrcontent", CURLFORM_PTRCONTENTS, buffer, CURLFORM_END); /* Добавление раздела указатель_на_имя/указатель_на_контент */ curl_formadd(&post, &last, CURLFORM_PTRNAME, namebuffer, CURLFORM_PTRCONTENTS, buffer, CURLFORM_NAMELENGTH, namelength, CURLFORM_END); /* Добавление раздела имя/указатель_на_контент/указатель_на_тип_контента */ curl_formadd(&post, &last, CURLFORM_COPYNAME, "html_code_with_hole", CURLFORM_PTRCONTENTS, htmlbuffer, CURLFORM_CONTENTSLENGTH, htmlbufferlength, CURLFORM_CONTENTTYPE, "text/html", CURLFORM_END); /* Добавление раздела файл */ curl_formadd(&post, &last, CURLFORM_COPYNAME, "picture", CURLFORM_FILE, "my-face.jpg", CURLFORM_END); /* Добавление раздела файл/тип_контента */ curl_formadd(&post, &last, CURLFORM_COPYNAME, "picture", CURLFORM_FILE, "my-face.jpg", CURLFORM_CONTENTTYPE, "image/jpeg", CURLFORM_END); /* Добавление раздела с двумя файлами */ curl_formadd(&post, &last, CURLFORM_COPYNAME, "pictures", CURLFORM_FILE, "my-face.jpg", CURLFORM_FILE, "your-face.jpg", CURLFORM_END); /* Добавление раздела с двумя файлами через CURLFORM_ARRAY */ forms0.option = CURLFORM_FILE; forms0.value = file1; forms1.option = CURLFORM_FILE; forms1.value = file2; forms2.option = CURLFORM_END; /* Добавление буфера к загрузке */ curl_formadd(&post, &last, CURLFORM_COPYNAME, "name", CURLFORM_BUFFER, "data", CURLFORM_BUFFERPTR, record, CURLFORM_BUFFERLENGTH, record_length, CURLFORM_END); /* для конечного маркера опция не нужна */ curl_formadd(&post, &last, CURLFORM_COPYNAME, "pictures", CURLFORM_ARRAY, forms, CURLFORM_END); /* Добавление контента файла как обычного текстового значения */ curl_formadd(&post, &last, CURLFORM_COPYNAME, "filecontent", CURLFORM_FILECONTENT, ".bashrc", CURLFORM_END); /* Установка данных формы */ curl_easy_setopt(curl, CURLOPT_HTTPPOST, post); См. также *curl_easy_setopt *curl_formfree